


Something

by KimHania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Lesbian Character, Mention of childhood sexual abuse, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Romance, Sexual Abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimHania/pseuds/KimHania
Summary: Juste une jeune fille qui part à l'autre bout du monde pour essayer de retrouver goût à la vie.Et ça part en fanfic (Hello Seventeen)En cours d'écriture :)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. No title yet

C'est un nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvre, une page qui se tourne, une nouvelle étape dans ma vie qui n'a pas toujours été facile. Après une scolarité somme toute basique bien que semée d’embûches, un bac obtenu au rattrapage, une école privée plus que décevante au vu du prêt étudiant que ça me laisse sur le dos pour pas grand chose, ayant arrêté en cours de route, un an à faire un boulot plus que misérable pour rembourser ce fameux prêt, tout ça pour me ruiner la santé et faire une dépression anxieuse. Voilà où j'en suis dans ma vie: absolument nul part mais les anti-dépresseurs que j'avale chaque matin me font presque croire qu'une vie meilleure est possible. Je refuse d'aller voir un psychologue car je ne me sens pas la force de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et lui raconter toutes les choses les plus sombres que je garde en moi depuis tant d'années. Pourtant, je sais que ça pourrait m'aider à aller mieux mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas. Je sais à quel point on peut tomber plus bas que terre et se sentir mal et je ne veux pour rien au monde ressentir ça à nouveau. Mais j'ai peur qu'en faisant face à mes problèmes, ça rouvre des plaies trop douloureuses, que ça me fasse plus de mal que de bien. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose au fond de moi qui me pousse à continuer, à me battre, à avancer coûte que coûte, comme si quelque chose en valait la peine au bout du chemin alors même que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je me bas contre des démons invisibles en espérant un jour m'en débarrasser et ainsi, peut-être, goûter à un semblant de bonheur.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier rendez-vous chez mon psychiatre avant que je ne parte pour une nouvelle aventure. J'ai décidé ça sur un coup de tête il y a un mois alors que je sortais du bureau de la DRH après avoir posé ma démission. Après six mois de travail dans le supermarché près de chez moi dont la période des grandes vacances a été plus qu'éprouvante, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Je me suis alors souvenue de mon voyage en Corée du Sud deux ans en arrière et me suis dite que se serait une bonne idée d'y retourner. Le soir même, j'ai donc réservé mon billet d'avion et ai trouvé un petit appartement près d'une université où prendre des cours de coréen. Bien entendu, mes parents n'étaient pas très emballé par l'idée, surtout mon père qui m'a reprochée de ne pas me comporter en adulte et de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, ce à quoi j'ai répondu sur un ton des plus désobligeant que j'avais 23 ans en donc que je faisais ce que je voulais. Après plusieurs jours de discussions, il a fini par comprendre que je ne changerai pas d'avis, étant extrêmement têtue, et a fini par me soutenir dans mon choix. Ma mère, bien que réticente au début, a toujours été de mon côté, étant fière que je vole de nouveau de mes propres ailes. J'entre dans le bureau du psychiatre et m'assois sur ce fauteuil pour, je l'espère, la dernière fois. Alors qu'il me pose tout un tas de questions pour savoir comment je vais, je n'ai jamais été une aussi bonne menteuse. Je lui dis que tout va bien, que le travail se passe bien, bref que j'ai une vie somme toute banale mais heureuse. Il me prescrit mes anti-dépresseurs pour les trois prochains mois en baissant la dose car je vais beaucoup mieux et me mets un rendez-vous quelques jours avant la fin de mon ordonnance. Je prends le papier, le remercie et sors de son bureau quelque peu déçue. Ça veut dire que mon périple en Corée du sud ne durera que trois mois … Bon, cela dit, ça concorde avec mon billet retour car mon passeport ne me permet de rester que 90 jours sur le sol coréen. Après, j'espérais pouvoir avoir un visa entre temps qui m'aurait permise de rester plus longtemps. Je me rends donc à la pharmacie chercher mes boites de semi bonheur et rentre chez moi préparer mes affaires, mon avion étant dans 2 jours. Étant du genre très organisée, je fais une liste des affaires que je dois emmener pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Alors que je suis dans un dilemme pour savoir quels vêtements emmener, ma mère entre dans ma chambre pour voir si tout va bien.

  * Ça va, pas trop stressée, me demande-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

  * Pour l'instant ça va, j'arrive à gérer.



  * Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

  * D'accord, merci maman.




Elle me fait un sourire bienveillant et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand je la retiens.

  * Attends maman, je voulais te remercier de toujours me soutenir dans tout ce que je fais. Pas toutes les mamans le ferraient.



  * Mais c'est normal ma chérie, c'est le rôle d'une maman d'être toujours là pour ses enfants dans le mauvais comme les bons moments.

  * Je sais mais tu as quand même dû être forte pour nous deux pendant cette dernière année car je n'allais vraiment pas bien et pour ça, je t'en serrais éternellement reconnaissante. Merci ma petite maman que j'aime de tout mon cœur, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Maintenant, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, tu en as besoin.

  * Oui ma chérie, promis j'essayerai, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.




Nous restons ainsi un petit moment avant de sécher nos larmes et que ma mère me laisse tranquillement finir mes bagages. Ayant pour projet de rester un long moment en Corée du sud, je décide de glisser quelques souvenirs de ma vie dans ma valise comme mon album de souvenirs où j'y garde les photos des meilleurs moments et des personnes qui me sont chères. Je n'oublie bien entendu pas de prendre mes deux bijoux, mes appareils photos, pour pouvoir me créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

C'est donc un énorme sac à dos pour bagage cabine, une valise presque plus grosse que moi et mon appareil photo autour du cou que je me présente au guichet d'enregistrement de l'aéroport, deux jours plus tard. Je leurs donne donc mon énorme valise pour être étiquetée et la regarde partir sur le tapis roulant une fois toutes les vérifications faites. L'homme du guichet me souhaite un bon voyage et je vais rejoindre ma mère qui m'attend au milieu du hall de l'aéroport. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite au premier étage de l'aéroport pour se rapprocher des portiques de sécurités par lesquels je devrais passer. Le moment des 'au revoir' que je redoute tant est donc arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai horreur de dire 'au revoir', peut-être parce que j'ai constamment l'impression que je ne reverrais jamais la personne, comme si 'au revoir' sonnait plus comme un 'adieu' pour moi. Ma mère et moi nous prenons dans les bras et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à retenir mes larmes.

  * Prends bien soin de toi ma grande fille, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.

  * Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne partirais pas seule si je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

  * Je sais bien, mais une maman ça s'inquiète toujours.




Je la sers un peu plus dans mes bras et lui répète pour la énième fois que ça va aller, que tout va bien se passer, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je dessers mon étreinte en lui soufflant un 'je t'aime' et me dirige vers les portiques de sécurité. Juste avant de disparaître de son champs de vision, je tourne la tête vers elle et lui envoie un baiser. Elle me répond en faisant de même et je peux lire un 'je t'aime' sur ses lèvres. Une fois la sécurité passée, je cherche ma porte d'embarquement et m'installe sur un fauteuil juste à côté en attendant de pouvoir embarquer. J'en profite pour prendre mon spray magique anti anxiété et mal des transports pour être sûre de passer un voyage un peu plus paisible. J'ai une petite montée de stress quand je monte à bord de l'avion et me dépêche donc de trouver ma place pour m'asseoir, ayant les jambes qui tremblent. Une fois assise, j'essaie de respirer le plus calmement possible et mets mes écouteurs pour essayer de me détendre en musique. Heureusement, je finis par me calmer rapidement et l'avion décolle. Après 3h d'avion et une escale à Moscou (les vols direct, ça coûte trop chers !), me voilà dans le deuxième avion qui, celui-ci, m'emmènera directement en Corée du sud. Cette fois-ci, c'est 8h d'avion qui m'attendent. heureusement, j'ai réussi à dormir une bonne partie du trajet. Mais j'avoue que les 2h dernières heures de vol m'ont parue particulièrement longues. Je ne tenais plus en place, je n'avais qu'une envie, que l'avion se pose, je ne supportais plus d'être enfermée dans cet engin volant ! Quand l'avion s'est enfin posé et que j'ai pu en sortir, ça a été la délivrance. À moi la liberté ! Après un passage par l'immigration et un tampon dans le passeport attestant que je peux entrer sur le sol coréen, je récupère ma valise et pars déambuler dans l'aéroport pour m’imprégner de l'ambiance coréenne. J'en profite pour m'acheter un petit truc à manger et pour recharger ma carte de transport dans une supérette. Je me dirige ensuite vers le métro qui doit m'emmener en 1h en plein centre de Séoul. Pendant le trajet, je prends quelques photos de l'ambiance et de la vue depuis le métro séoulite, créant ainsi mes premiers souvenirs au pays du matin calme. Arrivée à mon arrêt, je descends de la rame et pars à la recherche de mon appartement. Il se trouve dans un quartier plutôt calme mais près de l'école où j'apprendrai le coréen en cours du soir, ce qui me laissera le loisir de visiter la capitale la journée. J'entre dans l'immeuble, monte au deuxième étage, non sans mal au vu du poids de ma valise, et compose le code sur le pavé numérique de l'appartement 208. La porte se déverrouille et je découvre mon nouveau chez moi. C'est un petit studio de 20m² tout équipé, très cosy et chaleureux. Je lâche mes affaires dans l'entrée et me jette sur le lit double, exténuée par le voyage. C'est la première fois que j'ai un lit aussi grand pour moi toute seule, je vais pouvoir dormir en position étoile de mer ! Après un petit moment, je décide de défaire mes bagages pour prendre pleinement possession de mon appartement. Je range soigneusement mes vêtements dans la penderie, aligne mes quelques paires de chaussures dans l'entrée et pose mes appareils photos sur ma table de chevet. Je glisse ensuite ma valise et mon sac de voyage tous deux vides sous le lit et décide d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de me réveiller un peu. Car, même si je suis fatiguée du voyage, je dois éviter de dormir tout de suite pour m'habituer le plus rapidement possible au décalage horaire. Une fois propre et un peu moins endormie, je décide d'aller me promener pour découvrir mon quartier par cet fin d'après-midi ensoleillé. Je déambule dans les rues pendant près d'une heure, prenant pleins de belles photos des rues. J'en profite aussi pour repérer les supérettes et les restaurants sympas, avant de rentrer dans l'un deux, l'estomac dans les talons. Je commande un plat de nouilles au bœuf et des mandus (raviolis coréens) aux légumes. Quand mes plats arrivent, je m'empresse de prendre une photo pour immortaliser mon premier repas coréen en solitaire. Je ne fais ensuite qu'une bouchée des mandus tellement ils sont délicieux et mange presque aussi vite mon bol de nouilles. Une fois mon repas fini, je vais payer au comptoir, remercie chaleureusement la gérante et rentre à mon petit appartement. Je me change, me cale dans mon lit et envoie un message à ma mère pour lui dire que tout va bien. Je traîne ensuite un peu sur les réseaux sociaux et fini par m'endormir, étant épuisée de mon voyage.


	2. No title yet

Je suis réveillée de bonne heure. Je me lève, m'habille et décide d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans le café juste au bout de la rue que j'ai repéré hier. Je me dirige donc vers le celui-ci et m'arrête devant la devanture en bois clair. Je prends quelques photos de la rue et du café avant d'entrer. À peine ai-je poussé la porte qu'une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud me chatouille les narines. Je m'installe à une table près de l'entrée et commande un thé au jasmin avec une gaufre au chocolat. Ce café est vraiment très mignon, l'ambiance y est cosy et chaleureuse. Entre l'odeur plus que chatoyante et la décoration naturelle dans les tons boisés et verdoyants, cet endroit est un vrai coin de paradis ! Je sens que je vais souvent venir prendre mon petit-déjeuner ici. La serveuse dépose délicatement l'assiette et la tasse devant moi avant de me faire un grand sourire en me souhaitant un bon appétit. Tout en dégustant ce délicieux en-cas, je monte le programme de ma journée. Première mission, refaire ma garde-robe. Je fais donc quelques recherches sur internet pour connaître les meilleurs quartiers où faire du shopping. Deuxième mission, trouver un supermarché pour pouvoir remplir mon petit frigo car, financièrement, je ne peux pas me permettre de manger au restaurant tous les jours. Enfin, troisième et dernière mission, aller à mon école pour visiter les lieux et faire connaissance avec les enseignants et les autres étudiants. Avec ma dernière goûte de thé, j'avale mon cachet de semi bonheur et quitte le café après avoir payé. Après trente minutes de métro, j'arrive dans le quartier où je vais passer la journée. Je commence par faire un peu de repérage et profite des rues calmes du matin pour prendre quelques photos. Je me lance même à faire quelques portraits de rues, les gens semblant plutôt aimables et ouverts à cette heure matinale. Je passe donc toute la matinée à sillonner le quartier en prenant des photos à tous les coins de rue. Après un repas sur le pouce dans une supérette, je commence enfin ma séance shopping en tout début d'après-midi. Je rentre dans toutes les boutiques qui me plaisent et en sors presque à chaque fois avec un nouveau sac rempli de mes achats. Ce n'est qu'une fois les bras chargés de près d'une dizaine de sacs que je rentre chez moi, épuisée de cette première journée à Séoul. J'ai tout juste le temps de ranger mes achats et de manger un petit en-cas que je dois déjà repartir pour me rendre dans ma nouvelle école qui est à dix minutes à pied de chez moi. Quand j'arrive au pied du petit bâtiment, il y a déjà un petit attroupement devant l'entrée. Après quelques minutes d'attente, une dame nous invite à entrer et nous indique une salle ou prendre place. Je m'assois dans le fond de la salle, mauvaise habitude prise au lycée. Alors que la professeur allait commencer son discours, une jeune fille entre en trombe dans la salle. Elle s'incline en s'excusant et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me jette un regard, me sourit, puis se concentre sur ce qui se dit. Moi, je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle, envoûtée par sa beauté. Elle a de longs et magnifiques cheveux bruns, de grands yeux marrons avec des longs cils, chose plutôt rare pour une asiatique, un visage mignon et harmonieux, une silhouette grande et mince, en soit un physique de rêve. Je serrais presque intimidée tant je la trouve belle et quelque peu envieuse de ne pas avoir autant de charme qu'elle. Pourtant, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, j'ai quand même de beaux cheveux bruns ondulés, de grands yeux verts et un visage que mes amis qualifie d'absolument adorable et mignon grâce à mes taches de rousseur. Seule ombre au tableau, je suis ce qu'on appelle une petite personne du haut de mon mètre cinquante cinq, autant dire que je suis loin d'avoir la prestance et la silhouette de cette fille. Quand elle remarque que je la détaille de la tête aux pieds depuis dix minutes, je détourne le regard gênée et me concentre sur le discours de la professeur.

  * J'espère que vous progresserez vite et que l'on fera du bon travail ensemble, conclut-elle en s'inclinant, suivi de quelques applaudissements.




Bon, du coup j'ai absolument pas écouté le discours, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien dit de trop important sinon ça commence mal pour moi. Elle nous distribue ensuite, aux autres élèves et moi, nos livres de cours et d'exercices et nous commençons notre premier cours de coréen. Nous commençons par passer un test écrit qui permettra à notre professeur d'évaluer le niveau de chacun puis elle nous demande ensuite de nous lever chacun notre tour et de nous présenter en parlant au maximum en coréen. Je peux ainsi me faire une idée du niveau des autres et me rends compte que je ne suis pas la plus nulle, mais quand même loin d'être la meilleure. Certains savent uniquement dire bonjour alors que d'autres sont capables de se présenter tout en coréen. Moi, je suis au milieu car je sais donner mon nom, mon age et ma nationalité en coréen mais, pour le reste, je vais devoir le dire en anglais. Vient le tour de ma voisine de table. Elle se lève, mon dieu qu'elle est belle et grande, et commence à parler dans un coréen qui semble parfait, ce qui surprend tout le monde.

  * Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis franco-coréenne. Je suis …




Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit ensuite mais suis contente de ne pas être la seule française. Elle se rassoit et me sourit, me faisant signe que c'est à mon tour de me présenter. Je me lève donc, un peu intimidé par tous ces regards braqués sur moi, et me présente en coréen.

  * Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucie, j'ai 23 ans et je suis française.




A l'entente de cette dernière information, les yeux d'Anna s'illuminent et elle me fait un grand sourire. Je lui souris en retour et finis de me présenter, en anglais cette fois.

  * Je suis passionnée par la photographie et j'espère faire de belles connaissances et apprendre facilement le coréen parmi vous.




Je me rassois et, pendant que la professeur nous explique ce que nous allons faire lors du prochain ours, ma voisine et moi discutons en français.

  * Je suis trop contente de ne pas être la seule française ! Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, s'exclame-t-elle, un sourire enfantin collé sur le visage.

  * Pareil, je ne pensais pas rencontrer une française. Du coup, pourquoi tu es à Séoul, toi, lui demandais-je.

  * Je suis trainee à la Pledis. Mon manager m'a obligée à prendre des cours de coréen car, comme j'ai vécu toute ma vie en France, mon niveau de coréen est vraiment pas ouf.

  * Waouh trainee ! C'est pas trop dur, la questionnai-je, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

  * Un peu mais ça va, j'ai commencé il y a un mois alors que commence à prendre le rythme.

  * Et comment ça se fait que tu ne parles pas très bien coréen alors que tu es métisses ?

  * Quand j'étais petite, je le parlais couramment mais, en grandissant, je le parlais de moins en moins car, la seule personne avec qui je pouvais le parler était mon père et il n'était pas souvent là à cause de son travail. Je regrette un peu aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts pour continuer à pratiquer mon coréen car me voilà obligé de prendre des cours pour rattraper mon retard. Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Séoul ?, me demande-t-elle

  * Pour être très honnête, je sais pas trop. Je considère un peu la Corée du sud comme mon pays de cœur et j'en étais à un point dans ma vie où j'avais besoin d'un grand changement alors venir ici à été comme une évidence pour moi. À voir ce que l'avenir me réserve.

  * T'es un peu venu sur un coup de tête en fait, dit-elle en riant.

  * Exactement ! J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de vivre de nouvelles aventures, d'enfin vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

  * C'est un peu pareil pour moi. Je rêvais depuis quelques années de partir à Séoul, renouer avec mes origines et essayer de vivre de mes passions, le chant et la danse. Mais mes parents refusaient de me laisser partir tant que j'étais encore mineure. Alors, le jour de mes 19 ans, j'ai fais ma valise et ai pris l'avion pour enfin vivre mon rêve.

  * Les deux pipelettes au fond de la classe, nous coupe la professeur. Vous voulez aussi un thé et des petits gâteaux ?




Nous nous excusons, non sans se jeter un regard malicieux et nous reconcentrons sur le cours. Quand le cours se termine enfin, il fait presque nuit dehors et la faim me vrille les entrailles. Anna et moi décidons donc d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant juste à côté de l'école. Pendant que nous mangeons, je lui pose pleins de questions car, étant de nature très curieuse, je veux tout savoir sur elle, mais aussi pour l'empêcher de me retourner les questions, n'aimant pas beaucoup parler de moi.

  * Alors, je veux tout savoir sur comment se passe ta vie de trainee, marmonnai-je la bouche pleine, trop curieuse de savoir.

  * Oh, tu sais, c'est pas très passionnant en soit, les journées se ressemblent toutes. Si tu veux je peux te montrer mon planning, dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.




Elle en sort une feuille qu'elle pose sur la table où je peux lire:

Anna's planning:

Lever 7h30

8h-9h: Entraînement

9h-9h30: Petit-déjeuner équilibré

9h30-12h30: Cours de chant

12h30-13h30: Déjeuner équilibré/Pause

13h30-18h: Répétition de groupe

18h-18h30: En-cas/Trajet

18h30-21h30: Cours de coréen

21h30-22h30: Dîner équilibré/Trajet

22h30-2h: Répétition de groupe/Répétition individuelle

Coucher 2h30

  * Ça fait quand même des journées bien chargées, je sais pas si je tiendrais le rythme, moi. Tu as bien du courage ! Mais, du coup, d'où te vient ta passion pour la danse et le chant ?

  * Je ne sais pas vraiment. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours aimé chanter et danser. Petite, j'adorais me donner en spectacle devant ma famille et mes amis. C'est donc naturellement que ma mère m'a inscrite dans une école de danse dès que j'ai eu l'age d'aller à l'école. J'ai ensuite décidé de faire en plus des cours de chant quand je suis entrée au collège. Je suis passionnée depuis toute petite malgré qu'il n'y ai personne dans ma famille qui soit issu du milieu artistique.

  * Tu es, comme qui dirait, l'artiste de la famille, ajoutai-je avec enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, où as-tu grandi, m'empressai-je de lui demander.

  * En région parisienne. Autant dire que, quand je suis arrivée à Séoul, ça ne m'a pas trop déboussolée puisque j'ai toujours vécu en ville.

  * Et tes parents, comment se sont-il rencontrés ?

  * T'as fini un peu de me poser toutes ses questions, me coupe-t-elle, moi aussi je veux en savoir un peu plus sur toi ! Surtout que je doute que tu veuilles vraiment connaître toute la vie de mes parents, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

  * Détrompe-toi, ça m’intéresse vraiment, m'exclamai-je, essayant une dernière fois de détourner son attention de moi.

  * Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me parler de ta vie, je comprendrais. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée même si j'avoue que je suis très intriguée d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

  * C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop parler de moi, surtout qu'il y a des choses de mon passé que je préférerai oublier. Mais bon, je peux faire un effort et te raconter les grandes lignes. Alors, j'ai grandi à la campagne, enfin pas vraiment mais pour une citadine comme toi, c'est la campagne, dis-je avec une pointe d'humour, ce qui l'a fait sourire. J'ai une petite sœur qui à le même age que toi qui fait actuellement des études de commerce au Canada. Mes passions sont la danse et la photo. J'ai même fait une école d'art mais que j'ai malheureusement arrêtée en cours de route car l'ambiance ne me correspondait pas. Que dire de plus sur ma vie peu intéressante, soupirai-je voulant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette discussion.

  * Dis pas ça, moi ça m'intéresse, s'exclame-t-elle, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, y a pas de problèmes, je ne veux pas te forcer, me rassure-t-elle.




Nous finissons de manger en parlant un peu de tout et de rien et quittons le restaurant après avoir payé. Dehors, juste en face du restaurant, le manager d'Anna l'attend adossé à une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Elle me serre fort dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la voiture dans laquelle elle s'empresse de monter. Elle me fait un dernier signe de la main, auquel je répond avant qu'elle ne plaque la portière et que la voiture démarre en trombe. Je rentre ensuite chez moi et m'écroule sur mon lit, épuisée de cette première journée de ma nouvelle vie au pays du matin calme.


End file.
